Forum:Needed Navigation Templates
Here are a few that we could use off the top of my head: *Template:Blocks *Template:Modes (Or Multiplayer Modes?) *Template:Multiplayer levels *Template:Galactic Federation 07th Platoon Any other suggestions or people wiling to work on some? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *Template:Materials (With the Prime series as a subdivision.) ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 17:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) *Template:Ridley --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) *Template:Languages --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) *Template:Containers (with organics as a subdivision.) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *Template:"Friendly" Creatures --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *Template:Space Stations (with spacecraft as a subdivision.) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) *Template:BSL --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC) *Template:Ship Items --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) *Template:Pickups *Template:Credits --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) *Template:Keybearers (with their cadres as subdivisions) *Template:Statues --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) *Template:Unused Bosses and Species --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) 07th Platoon template I just did one using the Pinball template as a basis. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Is Samus still member???? Metroid101 23:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, yes, as long as Anthony stays alive. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'd put Samus in itallics due to her unnofficial status and all. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't think she was a part of that platoon. It was never specifically stated. If you made a GF members template, she would fit, though maybe crossed out. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Blocks template Here's another one. I'll make the rest that were suggested soon enough as well as a few pages we could use. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Game Modes template Whew, another one. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you put like a | or something between the Bounty Mode and Bounty? Just to separate them. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) They aren't the same mode. MP2's revolves around collecting coins out of people like in SSB, but MPH's is more of a capture the flag game. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer template I'm so good to all that I made this one too. Adding it to pages like hell now... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Substances template Alright, now that I've added like hell, I finished the last suggested template: Substances. Have at. I don't know if that's a good enough order, but you can decide. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:47, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Like what I did? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd also add Phazon to Hazardous substances. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I would've, but it has a whole other collection of sub-substances (if you see what I mean). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ridley template One I thought we needed. Currently adding. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Languages template This was pretty easy. Threw it together using the Bottle Ship template's initial look. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Containers template Another one to add like hell now... -_- --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) "Friendly" Creatures template Based on the Aquatic one, this is easy and won't take long to finish adding. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Umm, What about the Birds on Tallon IV? Metroid101 22:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) It's for creatures that help you. The birds are just there minding their own business but Samus wants to have duck for dinner. They don't break an obstacle, teach you an ability, lead you somewhere good or anything. :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Then we should change the name to "Helpful Creatures" Metroid101 23:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I guess so. Any ideas for new templates? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Suits Templates, Plant Templates, Samus Screen Template... LOL IDK Metroid101 23:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) lol we already have one for suits. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Space Stations template Yet another one. I was having difficulty deciding how it should be made. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:10, October 29, 2010 (UTC) BSL template I can't believe we didn't have this already. All sub areas with rooms included too. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Ship Items template This was a little difficult for me to conceptualize. I just organized it to show personal, ballistic weaponry, work and pickup items. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Template:Gunship Features Pickups template Easy. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Credits template Easier. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Keybearers template So easy... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Statues template Sort of hard to fit the last three in. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Unused Bosses and Species template Not too hard, not too hard at all. HK, do not explode over the inclusion of a certain creature whose page is now deleted. I put it there in the possibility that it was intended for Prime. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Needed *Template:Space Pirates would be helpful. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC)